


Safe In My Hands

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mission Fic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Romantic Tension, Sparring, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, its not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: It's several months after the Battle of Scarif and Jyn and Cassian are still dancing around each other and ignoring their feelings. All that changes after Cassian becomes critically injured on a mission.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Leia Organa, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: The RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa Exchange





	Safe In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreakCityPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/gifts).



> Here is my gift to hoofgirl, who gave me several prompts that I hope I've done justice: 'Sparring Session', 'Mutual Pining with Angst', 'A mission brings their feelings to light'. I hope you love it, boo! 
> 
> A mini playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7aYslguNdPoJDsIBbaZ4al?si=F9rd_4YpTeWyrn1s2QM5AA)

Cassian grunted and tapped the training mat twice. Jyn chuckled and let his arm go before her weight disappeared off the small of his back. He scrambled to push down the thoroughly inappropriate thoughts flitting through his mind. Now wasn’t the time to be imagining her on top of him in more...compromising positions. 

He flipped over onto his back, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face as she smirked down at him. “Ready to call it yet?” She asked, twirling the sparring blade between her fingers. 

“You wish,” he said with a chuckle.

Their training sessions were the only thing keeping him sane these days since High Command refused to give him another mission. Her answering smile matched his own as she reached down and offered him her hand. Grasping it, he pulled himself to his feet. She didn’t step out of his personal space, however, and he found himself mere centims from her, the warmth of her body coming off her in waves. His breath caught in his chest. Gods she was beautiful like this; sweat glistening and making her glow, her skin tinged with a beautiful shade of pink and a weapon in her hand. Was it him or did her eyes just darken? 

He cleared his throat and took a step back as desire curled through his veins. It was either calculate hyperspace jumps or make an absolute bantha’s ass out himself. 

“Again,” he said, picking up his own practice blade and dropping into a crouch. 

Her mouth curled up into a wicked grin that did absolutely nothing to help his mind’s desire to remain in the gutter. “Just remember you asked for it,” she said flippantly, and with that, she lunged at him, kicking and jabbing and forcing him to take more of a defensive strategy than he’d like. He gritted his teeth and blocked her blows while trying to press her back.

Finally, he saw an opening; a tiny gap in her defenses. He fought to keep the smirk off his face. In one swift movement he shoved her into the wall, pinning a hand above her head. The corners of her mouth turned up as he pressed the tip of his blade under her ribs. For a few moments, they just stared at each other, bodies pressed together and chests heaving. Electricity crackled under Cassian’s skin. 

Then she blinked and swallowed. “How’s that leg?” she quipped, jerking her chin up. He narrowed his eyes, not trusting that devious glint shining in hers. “Fine,” he drawled, flipping his hair out of his eyes, “but if you— _oof_.” 

Cassian blinked, finding himself now looking up at her, laid out on his back. Weaponless. But he couldn’t really complain. Jyn used the full weight of her body to pin him down, the cold durasteel of her training knife pressed to his throat. No, he quite liked where he was, thank you very much. 

She chuckled, her mouth curling into another smirk. Heat coiled in the pit of his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to close the distance and press his lips to her; propriety be damned. It wasn’t just because of the flush of her skin or the deep green of her eyes or the way her pupils were blown wide. No, Jyn Erso was deadly. And gods, that made her beautiful. 

Her smile faltered and she caught her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes flicked to his lips. She shifted just a centim closer as she met his gaze and he had to remind himself to breathe. Tentatively he slid a hand up to her waist, and reached up to brush away the wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail. Time seemed to stretch and warp as they held each other’s gaze, breathing in the other’s air. Surely she must be able to feel his heart beating against his ribcage.

Someone cleared their throat from the hatchway of the training room and Jyn jumped off him like she’d been scalded. _Dammit._ Heat flooded his face and he scrambled to his feet to address whomever had just walked in on—whatever that had been. Honestly, he had no reason to feel like he’d been caught indisposed. They were fully clothed. They hadn’t even _kissed_. Yet… here he was with sweaty palms, wishing he could disappear into the floor. 

The feeling lessened as he recognized the petite form of Leia Organa leaning against the threshold with her arms crossed casually. She cocked an eyebrow. “Captain Andor, if you’re not too… _preoccupied_ here, I need you in StratOps.” The tension in his shoulders dissipated as he picked up on the teasing undertone of her words, the slight upturn at the corner of her mouth in the suggestion of a smile. 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Lieutenant Erso might miss laying my ass out on the training mat, ma’am,” he said, flashing a smile at Jyn. Leia rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, I think I can manage,” Jyn replied, shifting uncomfortably while she looked the general over discreetly. She stood stiffly, as if she was suddenly too aware of the space that her body occupied and couldn’t figure out how to hold herself confidently. 

Cassian frowned but nodded, watching her silently as she turned and slipped out of the room.

  
───────────────  


Turns out they had a mission for him. Finally. He’d been cleared for active duty four days ago.

Leia leaned back in her seat, setting aside a datapad as General Madine and a few other personnel left the room. She waited until the door _whooshed_ shut before speaking up, her expression shifting into a wry smile. “I assume you’ll be taking Lieutenant Erso with you?”

Heat prickled at the back of his neck. Was he really that transparent? “I’d given thought to it, yes.” He fixed a teasing smile to his face. “I know you’re an overachiever and everything but going off and getting the second highest bounty placed on your head kinda puts a damper on our fun.” It worked. Leia rolled her eyes and ducked her head, a smile stretching her features. A genuine, radiant smile he hadn’t seen in weeks. 

“Somehow, I think you’ll manage without me.” 

“I’ll miss you,” he said, his smile softening. 

She fluttered her eyelashes as she smiled. “Flattery won’t make me forget the fact that I walked in on you two nearly making out in training room three.” 

“I’m serious!” 

“So am I,” she said, jutting out her chin and giving him a sarcastic, sweet smile. 

Cassian sighed and picked up a caf stir stick, tapping it between two of his fingers. He knew that whispers about people’s personal relationships were always a staple in the gossip mill that held the base together. And he knew his feelings for Jyn weren’t going away any time soon. But something held him back despite that. 

“It’s just us, Cass, c’mon,” Leia said quietly. She leaned forward and gently poked his arm with a stylus. “When are you going to stop overthinking and just say something to her? I think we’re all acutely aware of how transient these times can be.” Yes, they all knew all too well that tomorrow wasn’t promised. 

“I don’t see you seeking anyone out...to spar with,” he said, not looking up from his fidgeting hands. Leia got tetchy when it came to her own romantic life—or lack thereof—so it was best to just let her interpret that statement however she so chose. 

“Completely different,” she said, shrugging him off. “There’s no one I want to...lay out on the training mat, to continue the metaphor.” She paused and tipped her head to the side, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Well, not like that anyway.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. Such an admission was unheard of for the princess. “Oh?” 

“Don’t go getting any ideas; it’s only a purely literal level. And only to knock that smug smile off his face,” she muttered, pursing her lips and studying her nails. “Sadly, it’s frowned upon to punch an Alliance contractor.” 

Cassian narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Uh-huh.” Granted, he would also love to see her take Han Solo down a peg—the man was insolent and had no respect for their work—but there was no denying that there was something there. “You sure that’s all?” 

“Yes!” Her eyes flashed and her mouth thinned out in a way that told him he’d better drop the subject. He held up his hands in surrender before going back to absentmindedly twirling the stirrer between his fingers. “Besides, we were talking about you, not me.” Oh there was definitely something more there. Maybe she wasn’t even aware of it but there was no denying that there was _something_. 

_Interesting._

“Right, right.” He widened his eyes as if he’d only just remembered the origin of their conversation, before giving her a smile and trying to lighten the mood. 

“Look,” she said with a soft sigh, “I’m not saying you have to do anything serious but even you have to recognize the spark between you two. Would it hurt to...explore it?” Cassian thought back to the training room. Jyn certainly hadn’t pulled away from the intimacy before. But…

“I don’t know. With everything she’s lost…” he paused and winced. It seemed so callous to bring up considering that Leia had not only lost her friends and family, but her entire planet. Her _home_. But she merely nodded and encouraged him to continue. “It doesn’t feel right. I feel like I should give her some space.” He looked down at the thin wooden stick in his hands, bending it just short of its breaking point. “Especially with me being...me.” 

“What do you mean, you being you?” she demanded, her eyes flashing. “What in nine hells is that supposed to mean?” He couldn’t help but grinat her obvious indignation on his behalf. 

“Calm down, Organa,” he said, flicking the the stir stick at her with a smirk. She batted it away with a frown and opened her mouth again but he cut her off with a raised hand. “Just that I...don’t place much value on my own life.” He shrugged and picked up another caf stick, cutting her off before she tried to protest again. “I haven’t for a long time. You know I grew up fighting. The Rebellion...taking down the Empire...that’s my whole life and that’s the way it’s been a lot longer than it hasn’t. You and I would do anything to ensure the success of the Alliance.” Cassian had heard the whispers, read the mission reports. Leia had started taking more and more risks on missions. She’d been held in the medbay six times in half as many months for serious injuries. The fight was all she had now. “And I’m sure you can see how that would be...incompatible with other...forms of commitment. Those habits don’t just change overnight, Lei,” he murmured, staring down at his hands. 

“But maybe you could have something else to live for. _Someone_ else. _Jyn_.” she said quietly, offering him a soft smile. He couldn’t help but return it; she had always been an idealist with a bottomless well of optimism. Something he normally found annoying in everyone else. Everyone except her. But these past few weeks, that idealist streak had been noticeably subdued and that optimism seemed different somehow. Driven by pain and suffering and spite. He hated to think the galaxy had robbed her of something so precious. Some masochist in a mask. 

Cassian sighed. “Don’t you think she deserves someone that has a little more respect for their own life?” 

“Like you said,” she said with a shrug, “this has been your whole life. You’ve lived for so long without attachments. It’s easy to lose sight of your own worth, but maybe all you need to make that change is someone that cares about you.” He could hear her tapping her stylus against her thigh. 

“And here I thought you cared,” he said, sticking his tongue out between his teeth and giving her a teasing smile. 

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him knowingly, tipping her head to the side before saying softly, “You know what I mean.” 

He chuckled and looked back down at his hands. He knew very well how much Leia cared for him but the smile faded from his face as he chewed on his lip thoughtfully. She had a point. Her logic tracked. But somehow...something still didn’t feel right. “Is that really fair to her though?” 

Leia made a low hum in the back of her throat, taking a moment to consider his question. “I think...she should be able to have an opinion. Let her decide if that’s what she wants.”

Cassian nodded. “You’re wise beyond your years, Organa. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Her mouth dropped open, the affronted look on her face tempered by the way the corners of her mouth turned up. She threw her stylus at him, just barely missing him. He laughed, throwing the caf stick at her in return, which she dodged with a giggle. The small war continued until the room was littered with random detritus and only stopped when Cassian nearly spilled an abandoned cup of caf. Thankfully Leia caught it before he could do any damage. 

“Saving your ass, as always,” she said, giving him a smug smile. Warmth kindled in his chest as she righted the cup. How lucky he was to have her in his corner. 

“Hey, Lei?” He asked quietly, another thought gnawing at his chest.

“Yeah?” 

He picked up a stray stylus and fidgeting with it. “What if...What if I’m not what she wants?” Heat rose in his cheeks. He tried not to think about it, but it was always there. Jyn could do so much better than a jaded orphan who’d never known peace.

She smiled gently and tilted her head to the side, propping it on a fist. “Well, I can’t speak for Jyn but I do know you. You have a good heart, Cassian, and your loyalty is unwavering. You’re passionate and committed and when you care about something or someone, it runs deep. It’s immutable and something to be treasured. I think she’d see that too.” 

His heart gave a sharp squeeze. “Thank you, seriously.” It felt so inadequate but there were no words to describe how much her words meant to him. 

“You’re welcome,” she said, her features every bit as sincere as his words had been. 

Her chrono went off and she jumped up, hurriedly trying to clean up the mess they’d created. “Shit, I have to get to my command shift.”

“Go. I’ve got this.” 

Her shoulders sagged and she gave him a grateful smile. “You’re the best.”

“Damn straight,” he said with a grin. He stood up and began collecting the trash strewn about the table as she gathered up her various datapads.

“Make sure you get me the list of the personnel you want on your mission by 1300 tomorrow,” she said pointedly. 

“Will do,” he said, holding out his arms in a silent offer. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight, resting his cheek atop her head. For quite possibly the thousandth time, he silently thanked the gods that his best friend had been spared.

  
───────────────  


Jyn fidgeted next to him, pulling at her dress. “You look good, stop,” he murmured, tilting his head so his lips were right next to her ear. They had been tasked with procuring an Imperial survey containing an exhaustive list of all the planets the Empire had an interest in, and those that they’d written off for some reason or another. In other words, planets perfect for hiding a Rebel base of operations.

She whipped her head around and glared at him. “You’re not the one in a _dress_ ,” she muttered, somehow managing to make the last word sound like a swear. 

The corner of his mouth turned up, unable to keep the amusement off his face. “I promise we can burn it as soon as we’re off this miserable planet.”

Her eyes glittered and the corners of her mouth turned up in a wicked smile. “You promise?” His heart beat a little faster.

He chuckled, his head shaking as he laughed silently. “Promise,” he murmured. Gods, she was beautiful. His attention was dragged away from her by a mechanical *’next’*. Cassian pulled a holocube from the inside pocket of his jacket and held it up for the droid’s inspection. He could feel Jyn tense under the hand that’s currently resting on her back. He moved his thumb back and forth over the smooth fabric of her dress.

“Proceed.” Cassian smiled and pocketed the forged invite, relieved his trust in Jyn had paid off. Of course she had gotten them through security. Just like she said she could. 

The two of them swept into the hall filled with Imperial officers, various donors, and political power players. Within minutes, Cassian recognized several top people the Rebellion wanted to assassinate. He fought the urge to reach for his concealed blaster. But that wasn’t why they here tonight. No, their objective was more covert. With Yavin IV now evacuated and their fleet scattered across the galaxy, the Rebels needed a new planet to call home. No move could be made against the Empire with their forces so spread out. To do so would be suicide. They _had_ to regroup or die trying.

  
───────────────  


An explosion sent Jyn flying before slamming her into the ground. Rough cobblestones scraped against her skin and tore at her dress. She blinked slowly as the dust settled, ears ringing and head pounding. Mechanical voices sounded behind her, so she rolled over and fired off several shots. Two Stormtroopers dropped like stones and a third one crumpled, but not by her hand. She tried to keep her hope in check as she pushed herself into a sitting position. _Cassian._

The buildings around her tipped and swayed as she stumbled to her feet. She spotted Cassian several meters away just as he dropped back against the ground. She limped to him, wincing at the pain in her side, then grimacing when she saw the wound in Cassian’s. “Fuck,” she muttered. 

He turned his head, his glazed eyes meeting hers. “That good, huh?” He murmured, the corners of his mouth curling up. She stared at the patch of mangled flesh and blood soaked clothing. She shrugged off her cloak and began folding it into a tourniquet. 

“We need to get you out of here and onto the _Falcon_ ,” she said, swallowing hard. His wound looked more like ground nerf meat rather than a human body. _Dammit._ “Can you sit up?” _Please sit up._

He shifted, reaching for her as she leaned forward and slipped an arm under his shoulders to pull him to her. A strangled cry escaped before he could bury his face in her neck to muffle it. His breath tickled her skin as he panted and leaned heavily into her. “ _Jyn_ ,” he said quietly, his tone low. Insistent. 

“No.” She said sternly, wrapping the makeshift tourniquet around his waist and biting her lip as he cried out again. She tightened and secured it, tasting blood in her mouth. 

She lowered him back to the ground. “Jyn, I can’t move. The Rebellion—” He looked up at her, features hardening. 

“ _No._ ” She refused to leave him behind. Not now. Not after Scarif. Fuck his Rebellion.

“Then I’m making it an order. Leave—”

“Oh fuck off,” she muttered, patting his pockets for the commlink. She needed backup. Kay and Han. Maybe Chewie. 

“Dammit Jyn!” He whispered vehemently, wincing slightly. Fury exploded in her chest, white and hot and curling around her spine. How dare he? She glared daggers at him as she paged the others. “Fine,” he finally said, reaching for his belt. “I’ll give away our position if you don’t go.” He held up a thermal detonator, staring back at her with a determined glint in his eyes. She narrowed hers. He’d do it too. God, he was so much like that damned Princess of his, she wanted to blast the both of them right now. _Oh._

She sighed and reached for her blaster. “You’ll forgive me for this someday,” she said, switching it to stun and pulling the trigger in one smooth movement. His body sagged as his eyes rolled back in his head. “I’ll make sure of it.” *No thanks to you.* The thermal detonator dropped to the ground and rolled into her knee, unactivated. 

“What was that?” Jyn jumped as Han’s voice crackled over the commlink. She sighed, her shoulders sagging. 

“Cassian’s been injured. We need exfil.” She pocketed the detonator and looked around for a place to hide. 

“Location?” Jyn gave him directions and described the alley as best she could. 

“And bring Kay or Chewbacca. He’s unconscious.”

A pause. “Will do.” She stowed the commlink in her pocket before standing up. She thumbed her blaster back to low and shot the lock off a nearby door before setting about stashing Cassian’s limp body away and setting the scene so it looked like they’d moved on, praying whatever Imps passed by just kept going. There was nothing to see here. 

Once she was sequestered with Cassian, she pressed her fingers to his neck. His pulse was thready but it was there. “You’re not allowed to die on me, Cassian Andor,” she whispered to his unconscious body. “You hear me?” She swallowed back the fear and panic that rose in her throat like bile. She had to keep her head. Cassian needed her. And she needed Cassian.

A loud crash echoed from the other end of the building, so she drew her blaster and crept forward. It didn’t _sound_ like Stormtroopers. She wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or concerned. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she stepped up to the side of a door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed it open and counted to five before she stepped through it. 

And found Kaytoo at the end of her blaster. “Kriffin’ hell,” she whispered.

“And here I thought you’d come to tolerate me,” he said, pushing past her into the backroom. 

“What was that noise?” She asked, staring back the way the droid had come. 

“Captain Solo is incapable of subtlety.” Kay called over his shoulder, kneeling beside Cassian. 

“Hey! Can it, Impy!” Jyn ground her teeth as Han and Leia came into view, looking like they’d run into trouble of their own. Leia’s white flight suit was grimy and her cloak ripped at the edge. Han...well Han looked like Han. 

“He has a point,” Leia muttered. 

“Shut up!” Jyn snapped, glaring at the two humans just as Han opened his mouth to no doubt start another one of their infamous feuds. She didn’t have the patience to deal with these two idiots right now, so she spun on her heel and walked away. Han stared after her wide eyed while Leia arched an eyebrow at Jyn as she followed after Kaytoo and knelt to cradle Cassian’s head while Kay checked his vitals. 

“Did you retrieve the data?” Leia asked as she crouched on the other side of Cassian. 

Jyn stared at her in disbelief. Her best friend was unconscious and injured and she was worried about the mission objective? “Yes, we got your bloody survey but we need to _go_.” Cassian needed medical attention and he needed it _now_.

“I’m with the kid on this one,” Han piped up. Jyn clenched her jaw to keep from snapping at the smuggler. She was older than Leia. “We need to move before more Imps come by.” 

“What happened?” Leia continued, her tone unchanging as she pulled back the binding on Cassian’s wound. Han sucked in a breath between his teeth. 

“We were being pursued by Stormtroopers and they set off some sort of detonator. He caught some shrapnel in his side.” Jyn wanted to scream and yell at the princess. How could she be so calm? Didn’t she care that her best friend was critically wounded?

“How long has he been unconscious?” Leia said, returning the binding and pressing her fingers to Cassian’s neck while watching her chrono. 

“Right before Solo answered the comm.” 

Kaytoo looked up at her, eyeing her intently. “You’re withholding information.” She narrowed her eyes at the droid. God only knew what Leia would think of Jyn stunning him. 

“His pulse is weaker than I’d like. We need to move,” Leia announced, pushing herself to her feet. _Finally._ “Kay.” The princess nodded to Cassian before turning back to Jyn. “Are you withholding something, Lieutenant Erso?” she asked, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Kaytoo slid his arms under Cassian and lifted him effortlessly. 

Jyn stood up, working her jaw before raising herself up to her full height as she looked down at Leia. “I stunned him.” Jyn turned and set off ahead of Kaytoo lest they run into any other hostiles.

Han whistled. “Damn, sister. Remind me not t’piss you off.”

“He probably deserved it,” Leia said, the faintest tinge of amusement coloring her tone. 

“He threatened to give away our location unless I left him behind.” 

Leia snorted, catching up to keep pace with Jyn. “Of course he did. I suppose I ought to thank you, then.” That brought Jyn up short. “Cassian can get a little...overzealous.” _You mean you actually do have a heart?_ Jyn felt guilty the moment the thought crossed her mind. She heard the things they said behind Leia Organa’s back. _Ice Princess_. _Heartless bitch_. Jyn knew better; knew what it was like to be expected to collapse crying in front of everyone and Jyn had promised herself not to participate in such insidious gossip. She deserved to grieve in peace in whatever way was best for her. Leia cared for Cassian, probably even more than she cared about herself. Leia cared deeply about a lot of things, she’d _seen_ it. She didn’t have to put a show on for everyone else.

“It’s a godsdamned epidemic,” Han muttered from far behind them. Leia whipped her head around and opened her mouth.

“Please don’t,” Jyn said quietly, closing her eyes briefly. These two needed to kiss or fuck or kill each other already. She pointedly ignored Leia’s curious glance but she and Han remained mercifully quiet as Jyn and Leia lead the way through the rain soaked streets of Arkanis. Jyn shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She hated this fucking planet. 

“Here,” Leia said, pulling her cowl over her head and offering it Jyn. 

“I’m alright.” It was a lie and anyone with eyes knew it but Jyn didn’t care. 

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Just take the damn cloak, Jyn.” She stared at Leia for a moment, before giving in. It was a little small but considering Jyn wore nothing more than a torn dress, it was better than nothing. 

“Thank you,” Jyn murmured. Leia nodded and they continued on in silence. 

Chewbacca greeted them with an unintelligible roar as they slogged up the ramp of the _Falcon._ Jyn noted gratefully that her engines were already running and the heat was on. _Thank God._

She silently followed Kaytoo and Leia to the ship’s medbunk. She braced herself against the wall, fighting a headache and a sudden wave of exhaustion. 

“Lieutenant Erso, go clean yourself up and get some rest. That’s an order.” Leia stared at her sternly over the top of the medscanner readout. 

“I’m fine.” She wasn’t going to leave Cassian’s side until someone physically made her. “I—“ The walls began lurching once more and the edges of her vision went blurry. 

“Jyn?” Leia’s voice sounded distant as spots danced in Jyn’s vision. “Jyn!” 

The ground rose up to meet her as her vision went black and the last thing she registered was Leia screaming for Han.

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple 'thank you's. First, a massive one to my lovely beta [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/pseuds/Ksco), who always knows the perfect solution and whose endless enthusiasm gives me the motivation to keep writing even when it isn't easy.
> 
> Second, another 'thank you' to [Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_vee/pseuds/elle_vee), who was always happy to talk through plot points and discuss characterization with me. Our conversations were crucial to the development of this fic and perhaps most importantly they were so much fun. 
> 
> This fic would not have been possible without these two lovely ladies and the countless others that joined me in sprints and gave me so much encouragement. Thank you, loves <3


End file.
